The use of nap rollers (also referred to herein as roller-type applicators) for applying liquids like paint to large areas such as walls or ceilings is well known in both commercial and consumer (“do it yourself” or “DIY”) markets. Generally speaking, these rollers are used in conjunction with a paint roller tray. Paint roller trays are generally rectangular in shape and include a floor configured as an inclined roller surface. The inclined surface typically terminates at a paint well at one end of the tray. During use, the paint roller tray is filled with paint from a paint container. A paint roller may be dipped into the paint well and rolled back and forth across the inclined roller surface. This rolling action not only removes excess paint from the paint roller surface, but also distributes paint more evenly on the roller. The paint roller may then be rolled across a paintable surface, whereby paint is transferred thereto.
While rollers are used heavily by commercial painters, the use of paint roller trays is perceived, at least in some segments of the DIY market, to have potential drawbacks. For example, paint roller trays generally require pouring paint from an original paint container into the paint roller tray prior to use. Yet, pouring paint from the original paint container to the tray may result in accidental paint spillage and/or splashing. Moreover, many paint cans and buckets are not shaped optimally for pouring. As a result, the step of pouring paint often results in a certain quantity of paint dripping down the side of the container. At the completion of a painting project, the excess paint in the tray is generally discarded or returned to the original paint container. Again, this transfer of paint may result in unintended spillage.
Another problem with traditional paint rolling is related to cleaning and storage of paint roller trays. For example, in order to ensure the tray is available for subsequent uses, the tray must typically be cleaned after each use. However, cleaning wet, dry, and/or partially dried paint from the tray surfaces can be messy. In fact, in some situations, consumers may dispose of the tray altogether rather than clean it.